


Without a Goodbye

by Yoshi1123



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi1123/pseuds/Yoshi1123
Summary: Red. It was everywhere. It stained her hands, clothes, face, and pooled on the street. Akali kneeled there, motionless and staring. The shock and grief froze her in place and twisted her face into a look of anguish. There was no way this could be happening. It was too soon to say goodbye.





	Without a Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hadn't planned on writing something for the fortune/loss prompt for the KDA Week, but this came to me on the day of. Short, rushed, and messy. Hope you like it.

Red. It was everywhere. It stained her hands, clothes, face, and pooled on the street. Akali kneeled there, motionless and staring. The shock and grief froze her in place and twisted her face into a look of anguish. There was no way this could be happening. It was too soon to say goodbye. 

The scrapes on her hands and knees from where she had fallen were bleeding freely now, adding to her messy visage. They burned and stung, reminding her of the tragedy that had just taken place. The ambulance sirens and voices of the crowd were nothing more than unregistered background noise. 

"This can't be happening," she whispered to herself, the sentence like a mantra pounding in her head. 

The emotions inside her finally became too much to hold in, and tears streamed down her face and fell to the pavement below. Soft sobs joined them, revealing to all the grief that consumed her. She felt like she would drown in her own sadness. 

As she sat there on the sidewalk and fell apart she could faintly register someone calling for her. From the tone of voice Akali could tell that it was her band leader, Ahri. She sounded very concerned for the younger girl, and it seemed that she was getting closer. 

"Akali! Are you okay?" the fox girl said, kneeling next to the ninja and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you hurt? What's wrong?" 

What's wrong? What's wrong!? How could she ask that? The evidence was right in front of her, staining the ground and the girl in question. Everything was wrong. This was the worst day of Akali's life, and she didn't know how it could get any worse. She couldn't tell Ahri any of this though, still caught up in her emotions. 

Akali sensed another presence approach her from her other side, and glanced over to see who. She could only see their bottom half, clothed in high heels, a dark skirt, and beautiful golden claws that glinted in the light. 

"Darling, please stop being so dramatic. It was just an ice cream cone," the person said, their voice dripping with amusement. 

This statement was what finally drove Akali into action. She stood up quickly, pulling away from Ahri and pointing an accusing finger at the diva that had addressed her. 

"Just an ice cream cone!? That was my Special Quadruple Scoop Dragon's Blood Waffle Cone! It was a masterpiece worthy of a thousand praises and now it's ruined!" 

Evelynn merely scoffed and rolled her eyes, amused by the antics of her maknae. She raised her own hand and used a single clawed finger to push Akali's hand out of her face before replying. 

"You can just go get another one, darling. It's not like they ran out of ice cream." 

From off to the side of this argument they heard a snicker, which they discovered was Sivir laughing at the whole ordeal. The ambulance that had been passing had already disappeared down the street, so they could easily hear the laughter. She had a mischievous grin on her face as she interjected. 

"That was the last of the Dragon's Blood flavour though. You're out of luck, bro." 

Akali put on another show of dramatics at that statement, falling to her knees again and putting her face in her hands. The other girls could barely make out what she was mumbling into her palms, but they could pick out things like 'It's not fair' and 'Gravity is homophobic'. 

Ahri looked to Evelynn, unsure what to do, but the diva merely cocked an eyebrow and walked away. She was saved when Kai'sa came over to console her friend, suppressing her laughter but smiling wide. 

"It's okay, Akali," Kai'sa said, "Let's get home and clean you up. Then I'll make whatever you want for supper. Deal?" 

The rapper took her hands away from her face and tried to dry her cheeks, succeeding in only smearing red ice cream on her face more. She looked up at Kai'sa and gave her a small smile. 

"Thanks bokkie. You're the best."

As they started walking home Akali looked back over at Sivir, eyeing the delivery girl's own ice cream cone. 

"Hey bro, let me get a bite."

Sivir raised an eyebrow at her, looking Akali up and down. 

"Hell no, bro. You're not throwing mine all over the ground too" 

"Come on, bro, just one bite." 

"Go ask if you can bite your girlfriend if you wanna munch on a snack."

"I heard that," came the reply from the diva, several steps ahead of them, "and I'm the one that does the biting."

Ahri rubbed her temple with her fingers as Kai'sa gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze with the arm she had wrapped around the fox girl. This vacation couldn't end soon enough for her. 

Kai'sa ended up making Akali a big bowl of spicy ramen for dinner. The ninja gobbled it up as fast as she could, fresh faced after her shower earlier and covered in a few bandages. Evelynn may have acted aloof earlier but as soon as they got home she grabbed the med kit and dragged Akali into the bathroom to clean and apply first aid to their maknae. Overall, an average day in the K/DA house.

**Author's Note:**

> No angst in my fic bois. Only good vibes.
> 
> Press F to pay respects to Akali's ice cream cone.


End file.
